Primal Heat
by my shangri-la
Summary: One-shot based on the song 'Animals' by Maroon 5. Challenge issued by geea2. Complete.


_**Primal Heat**_

**Summary: One-shot based on the song 'Animals' by Maroon 5. Challenge issued by geea2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to TFATF or Adam Levine – even though he's super sexy.**

**Rating: M – lots of sexy times and vulgar language**

**A/N: So, here's the deal: I don't write song fics. It's based on the song, so give it a listen if you haven't. Enjoy!**

0

_They'd met in high school. Dom was sixteen, and she was a year younger. He didn't remember now what he'd said that day in passing – he'd probably hit on her. But __**her**__ first words? They were an insult that he __**did**__ remember._

'_Limp dick asshole', to be precise._

_He'd grabbed his crotch in a vulgar move that landed him in detention while she cackled unsympathetically._

_It had been mutual hatred ever since._

_His personal favorite insult of hers?_

_Her friendly warning to stay away from a girl he was flirting with because she was known for having 'toxic pussy'._

_Letty had a mouth on her that rivaled his best friend Vince. And that was saying something._

_0_

_Two years later, Dom was mostly enjoying his senior year of high school, and the ever escalating encounters with Letty._

_In the hallways they circled each other like animals, each sizing up the other for weaknesses. Sharks sniffing for blood in the water…_

_The girl was a pain in the ass, pure and simple._

_But even after all this time, he still couldn't control his visceral reaction to the sight of her._

_It was bad enough that the back of his neck practically tingled when she entered his vicinity, alerting him to her presence. But the worst part was that no matter how much he hated her, and seriously thought about wringing her neck, his dick still got hard._

_It pissed him off._

_And that was __**before**__ he saw her having sex in the back of a car in the school parking lot during a football game._

_They'd left the fucking windows down._

_Her moans still rang in his ears._

_He now had to spend extra energy not thinking about her while he jacked off._

00

Walking out the front door of his latest lay, he had to groan at the sight of Letty sitting on her front porch across the street. "Fuck."

"Well, if it isn't the king of the 'ram and scram'. There and done in less than an hour", she shook her head derisively, "looks like all that stamina you've been bragging about really is a rumor."

"One of these days, Let, I'm gonna make you eat your words", he growled.

"Not on your life", she dead-panned.

"Why the hell are you spying on me anyway?" _Now he'd have to knock this whole damn street off his list of potentials._

Letty rolled her eyes and stood up. "Don't get bent out of shape, Dominic. I could go my whole life not knowing how fast you are in bed. You're car is fucking loud."

He smirked slightly. "Later, Ortiz

She raised an arm to give him the bird in response before disappearing into her house, scowling at the prickling sensation down her back at the sound of his echoing laughter as she slammed her door shut.

"Cocky asshole", she grumbled under her breath.

00

The following weekend, one of the football players was throwing an open invitation party while his parents were out of town, which is how Dominic found himself wandering through a fairly large house on the rich side of town.

He stopped to talk with a few people before heading deeper into the house.

A crowd of people had taken over the game room he eventually wandered into.

He glanced around the open area and spotted Letty leaning over a pool table aiming to take her shot. She was playing against A.J. Cole, a guy everyone knew to be her casual fuck buddy, even though he went to a different high school.

A.J. was a decent guy. And he was standing there, watching with rueful amusement as Letty sank her third shot in a row.

"Don't you know not to play her by now?" Dom called with a laugh.

A.J. just shrugged. "She can kick my ass all she wants as long as I've got this view", he teased, eyeing her backside with a playful leer.

Letty snorted.

Dominic's gaze landed on her, giving her the force of his full attention. "Little Viper", he teased as she hissed at him when her ball missed.

Her mouth curled in a semblance of a vaguely amused smile. "Fuck-head", she returned, somehow making the vulgar greeting seem almost affectionate.

_She was probably drunk_, he mused. His eyes travelled her body in appreciation, smirking when she rolled her eyes.

Dom gave her a nod before weaving his way back through the house to find some of his friends.

_He'd run into Letty again later._

0

Two beers in, Dominic interrupted Letty's dance with a football player who was getting overly friendly with his hands.

Her eyes rolled heavenward when she saw it was him, but her mouth twitched. "Can I help you?" she asked with a laugh.

"You're pretty drunk, huh?" he stated, taking in her good mood.

"Planning on ruining that for me?" she wondered mildly.

"Jesus, woman. Are you ever not difficult?" he sighed, pulling her against him to continue their dance in a more literal fashion. "Where's your boy toy?"

"He's _not-_"

"Letty."

She shrugged. "He had to take off."

"He left you here alone?"

She eyed him with interest. "Everyone knows when you're around I'm never left _alone._"

Normally they would have traded friendly insults until one of them crossed a line that turned the exchange into a real fight.

But tonight it was enough for them to leave the party together.

Dominic nearly pulled the car onto the side of the road instead of driving home because her fingers and lips were taunting him.

But he managed to park his car properly into the driveway and get her upstairs in his room before they ripped each other's clothes off, and she pushed him onto the bed…

He was slowly sending her flying high enough that she couldn't breathe properly. Being folded in half like an accordion didn't help with the way she could only take in small gasps of air.

But she had one leg draped over his shoulder, and the toes of her right foot pressed gently against his chest as he drove into her with a maddening slowness. Being tangled up in Dominic Toretto was making her dizzy.

Her aunt's patented advice of, '_just because a man can do things with his mouth that make your head fuzzy, doesn't mean you should go to bed with him_', was currently going unheeded.

She could berate herself for this recklessness later, but right now he was satisfying a very primal need that extended beyond reason, and she was planning on enjoying every second of it.

Almost an hour later, Dominic watches briefly as she gets out of bed before following. Her clothes are strewn across the room, and he has his jeans on by the time she is bending over to look under the bed for her bra and one of her heels.

He is presented with a fantastic view that requires the friendly slap on the rear that makes Letty squeak in surprise.

Her glare makes him laugh. "Not sorry", he insists unrepentantly.

00

_Encounter number two required a tie-breaker… and a new vase for Letty's living room._

_And it inevitably led to encounter number three, which happened in the back of Dominic's car, and probably traumatized the woman in her mid-forties who'd been walking on the sidewalk that night._

00

_Encounter number four:_

Her lips twisted in a snarl as she shoved at his chest when he finally let go of her wrists, but still had her pinned to the desk. "Cocksucker", Letty snapped angrily.

Dominic reached over and pinched her bottom lip. _Apparently a good screw hadn't burned away her anger the way it had for him._ "An awful lot of dirty words come out of that pretty mouth", he mused a bit patronizingly.

She slapped his hand away. "Get off me!" she demanded.

"You were saying those words a little differently earlier", he reminded pointedly. _Why the hell did she get to be angry that he took her to bed after she'd practically begged for it?_

He stood up anyways, moving out of her space so she could stand up.

Dom glanced around the room, taking in the wreckage they'd inflicted. _The lampshade and nearly everything on his desk was now on the floor. The bed was a mess, and the metal bar in the closet had been pulled off the wall… that last one had been his fault though._

He wasn't quite sure how this had happened. They'd always been too good at pushing each other's buttons, but somehow things had gotten out of hand today. Usually it was more like a release of pent up aggression – an intermission before going back to their regularly scheduled program of bickering – but this was… something else.

She glared at him while untangling her panties from her ankles to pull them back up under her skirt, patting it for wrinkles before tugging her tank top into place.

He rolled his eyes as he zipped his jeans. "Don't be pissed at me. You came over here, remember?"

"This can't happen again", she said flatly. _She had no freaking idea how what was supposed to be a one-night stand had turned into something she craved with what was becoming an increasing regularity, but she sure as hell didn't like it._

_And she liked the way he seemed to have her emotions on a leash even less._

"Fourth time's a charm", he muttered sarcastically. _Suddenly, he was very tired of this game they'd started._

"I sure as hell hope so", Letty growled.

She got to the door before he snapped at her.

"_Hey!_ Figure out your shit, Letty. The sex is great, but I don't play games. You wanna fuck? Fine. But quit the hot and cold bullshit."

Her hand gripped the doorknob tightly so she didn't turn around and deck him. Letty twisted her head in his direction, only showing the profile of her face before she nodded once and left.

_It was over. She wouldn't come back without an invitation again._

00

It was nearly three weeks before they ran into each other at a party on the beach.

She ignored him obviously for nearly an hour, long enough for the more observant party-goers to get a bit nervous. He finally trapped her near an ice-filled barrel of drinks.

Her stare could have frozen a volcano mid-eruption, and he caught her elbow before she could side-step him.

"I didn't mean it", he said quietly. _He'd do a public apology if she wanted, but the last thing she'd be okay with would be letting other people know that her feelings had been hurt._

She snorted. "Yes, you did."

"I was angry, Let", he sighed. "You know I say stupid shit when I'm pissed."

"Doesn't matter", she muttered finally, pulling a mouthful of beer from her bottle.

"It matters, Letty."

"No", she shook her head, finally making eye contact. "It doesn't. You were right. We got all twisted up, and it never should have happened. I'm sorry. Can we just forget this whole thing?"

He gave her a heated stare. "Is that what you want?"

0

_Two hours later:_

"_Ugh_", Letty whined, trying to wipe the sand off her thighs. "You make me so stupid in the head. How the hell did I let you talk me into sex on the beach?"

"We weren't doing much talking", he pointed out wryly as she got up. "Where're you going?"

"To try to rinse the beach out of my crevices", she grumbled with a grimace, not bothering to pull her bikini on before heading toward the water.

He watched for a moment, taking in her body glowing in the moonlight. Dominic stood up. "Hey!" he called after her.

She was halfway to the water when she turned to respond, and saw him prowling after her. "Hey, what?" she purred playfully.

"Are you still mad?" he asked with a grin.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, shaking her head. "No. Why?"

"Good."

She squeaked as he suddenly charged at her, and she turned and ran.

Dom followed her into the surf, scooping her up and taking them into deeper water before tossing her at a small incoming wave. She pulled him down with her, and after a playful struggle, they broke the surface with a laugh.

He pulled her back in, kissing her mouth gently, without the aggression of their other encounters. "I'm addicted, Letty. I'm not letting you go again", he said seriously.

She licked her lips, leaning forward to nip at his earlobe. "I'm okay with that", she murmured. "I want you too."

00

**A/N: Yowza! Okay, guys. All wrapped up in a sexy little bow. Let me know what you think about this shameless smut-fest… *throws confetti***


End file.
